


the best gift ever

by chamsaed



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, because i'm a sucker for junbob today huhu, happy birthday bobby, junbob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:51:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17093501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamsaed/pseuds/chamsaed
Summary: juneeeeeeya posted a photo





	the best gift ever

**Author's Note:**

> i just want to do something for bobby's birthday and i'm kinda hoping that junhoe will post something for bobby ㅠㅠ
> 
> but anyway, this is just me missing junbob 
> 
> ps. the poem is from wanna one's song 'always'
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KIM JIWON ♡

**10:29 pm**  
  
bobby returned to his hotel room after the group dinner with their manager and some staff for his birthday celebration. they're in japan now for a hi-touch event and a concert tomorrow. after a long day, he can have some time alone for himself.  
  
he decided to go for a shower first and put on some fresh clothes. he plops himself to bed, settling in the comfort of the soft matress and pillows.  
  
bobby reached for his phone and logs in in his ig account. it was a tiring day yet he is more than happy. its his special day after all, and he got to celebrate it with the members and the ikonics. the fans have sent him greetings and birthdays wishes and bobby can't help but to feel warm as he reads the fan's comments on his birthday post.  
  
it still feels surreal, bobby thought, to receive such love and support from so many people. if anything, bobby is the one who is thankful. he's so lucky to be surrounded by the people who believes in him and loves him for doing his passion.  
  
he was scrolling through his feed when he receives a notification.  
  
  
_gnani_____ posted a photo_  
  
  
bobby went to jinhwan's feed and sure enough, it was a birthday greeting from ikon's oldest hyung. bobby can't help but smile to himself. jinhwan posted a predebut picture of them together during WIN with a caption "our most precious kimbab 생일축하해~"  
he was about to type a reply when someone knocks on his door.  
  
"come in!" bobby calls out and sits up from his bed.  
  
it was jinhwan.  
  
"heyy~" jinhwan greets him.  
  
"wassup hyung. what brings you here?" bobby asks.  
  
"oh i was just going to check up on you and to greet you again a happy birthday!" jinhwan gave him a fist bump.  
  
"thanks, hyung like really. i appreciate you and all that you've done for me and for the rest of ikon."  
  
"ey don't be emo, it's still your birthday! i'm also lucky to have you guys."  
  
"wow i'm touched," bobby said and they both laughed.  
"by the way hyung, what do you mean you'll check up on me?"  
  
"ahhh. nothing, i just want to say that don't worry about it too much."  
  
"huh?" bobby gives him a puzzled look.  
  
"of course you're waiting for him to do something, right? i came to tell you to just wait," and with that jinhwan gave him a knowing smile.  
  
"hey hyung! i-i'm not waiting on anyone .." bobby tries to convince the older but the blush evident on his cheeks now tells otherwise.  
  
"whatever makes you sleep tonight," jinhwan chuckles and heads for the door. "goodnight, birthday boy."  
  
and with that bobby is alone again.  
  
"i'm not waiting for someone ... am i?" bobby muttered to himself.  
  
he went back to bed and continues reading some of the fan's messages. that's when he realized that all of the members have posted their birthday greetings except for ...  
  
"ah, of course..."

 

  
  
  
**11:43 pm**  
  
the day is coming to its end.  
  
bobby is finishing a video call from his brother with his mom and nephew when someone knocks on his door.  
  
"mom, hyung, raon-iee, i love you, okay? thanks for calling me. i love you, mom. okay, good night. byeee."  
  
bobby ends the call and gets up from his bed to come for the door.  
  
the person knocks again.  
  
"wait i'm coming."  
  
when he opened the door, bobby can't hide the stupid grin spreading on his face.  
  
"h-hey junhoe"  
  
"bobby hyung.."  
  
bobby held the door open while they were both standing there looking at each other. bobby didn't expect the surprise visit but he's not complaining either. if he's to be asked, he's more than thankful.  
  
bobby just stood there, looking at the younger who looks like he's ready to go to sleep. junhoe is wearing his pajamas and from the look in his eyes, the tiredness from the flight and the company dinner is evident.  
  
it took him a few minutes to realize that junhoe is still standing outside when the younger broke the silence.  
  
"uhhh are you just going to let me stand here outside or ..," junhoe says.  
  
"ah yes ..i mean, come in. of course," bobby leads him into his room.  
  
bobby sits on his bed while junhoe just stands in front of him, looking at anything but him.  
  
a minute of awkward silence streched between them when the both of them spoke at the same time.  
  
"iㅡ"  
  
"soㅡ"  
  
that's when junhoe finally smiled and bobby felt at ease.  
  
"okay you go first," bobby says.  
  
junhoe looks at the floor and scratches the back of his head.  
  
_cute_ , bobby thinks.  
  
"so, uhm, hyung ..i came to say h-happy birthday," junhoe says in a low voice.  
  
"what did you say? come closer 'cause i can't hear you very well. come on," bobby teases him. it's not usual for junhoe to be the first to express his feeling so bobby can't help but to feel the butterflies in his stomach.  
  
to his surprise, junhoe comes closer. junhoe stands only inches away from him. suddenly, the room feels not so cold anymore.  
  
"so ..what did you say?" bobby asks again.  
  
"i said.. happy birthday, b-bobby hyung," junhoe's voice hitches and bobby noticed the way the younger cheeks flushed.  
  
bobby is smiling wide now.  
  
"oh, thanks. but i'm hurt, junhoe-ya. of all the members, only you haven't posted anything for me. it's half-way to midnight, and my birthday is about to end," bobby pouts.  
  
with that, junhoe is flustered more than ever.  
  
"oh that ..well.." junhoe trails off and fumbles through his phone.  
  
suddenly, bobby's phone buzzed.  
  
  
_juneeeeeeya posted a photo_  
  
  
bobby's fingers trembled a little as he clicked on the post.  
  
it was a poem.

 

  
_even if I don’t express my heart, it’s alright_

  
_you know everything with a smile_

  
_like the beautiful you_

  
_i'll always be with you right here_  
  
  
  
ㅡ 구준훠  
  
  
  
bobby looks up at junhoe who's now looking at him too.  
  
"well ...?" junhoe asks.  
  
"come here."  
  
junhoe had no time to react when bobby suddenly pulled him close and he landed to the older's lap.  
  
he can feel his heart skip a beat when the older gives him a tight hug and rests his head in the crook of his neck.  
  
"thank you, junhoe. this is the best gift. ever."  
  
junhoe can also feel the loud beating of the older's heart when he wrapped his arms around him. he smiled to himself.  
  
"m-maybe i can sleep here for tonight. i mean ..if that's okay with you, hyung," junhoe says.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
bobby knew he just had his best birthday ever.

**Author's Note:**

> i just love junbob so much uwu


End file.
